A Short Story
by ice-maiden9191
Summary: Reposted in a different rating, sorry to all bout that. Please read and review this crazy little fic.
1. Default Chapter

I'm extremely sorry for everyone who was offended by this being in the G rating catagory.

I was kinda hypo when i wrote this so... yeah.

This is my second Fanfic and unless I get reviews for the other one I'm not continuing it for a very long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places because my name is not George Lucas. If it was Anakin Solo would never have died, same with Chewie, it would have been Luke instead.

Please read and review.

絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?

I was walking through the Jedi Academy when Anakin Solo walked up to me and told me about this movie being produced about his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker turning sith. He told me to watch the movie trailer on the computer and because he is officially my nephew I did it.

That one day was about 5 days ago. I've been on the computer trying to load one stupid little trailer for 5 days!

&&!(

I looked around the small little room that I have appropriated for myself and curse in a manner that would make Han Solo blush.

#)&))&&(&&&

The rat fink that asked me to do this walks in and asks me what I'm up to, and if I'm free to join him and everyone in the dinner hall. As far as I'm concerned, that's just asking for it.

"You told me 5 DAYS ago about ONE STUPID LITTLE movie trailer and now Jedi patience or not I WILL KILL YOU!"

He looked at me a little worried because I seem ready to throw him off the nearest roof. He starts to stutter.

"Isn't it working?"

Stupid. _Very _stupid. So incredibly stupid I wonder if he really is the child of who I think he is.

"NOOOOO, of COURSE its working. I'm just here for KICKS!"

The boy looks a little startled. And worried. Defiantly worried. He looks towards the door to make his retreat.

"So what's not working exactly?"

I twitch. He flinches. Showing weakness. Not a very smart idea when I'm out for blood.

"The picture. I can tell you word for word the sounds but there is no picture. AND BECAUSE OF THAT I WANT TO SEE IT MORE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ………."

I keep ranting and he leaves.

絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?

Anakin emerges into the hall and runs smack bang into Jacen Solo. "Hey little bro, what's up?"

Anakin looks at his older brother, paler than a sheet and whispers "Don't go near Aunt Mara."

Jacen walks past the door and hears muffled screams and death threats to something called 'Mother &# (# (& COMPUTER! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!'

Jacen, quite a bit smarter than what his brother was just walked away muttering about PMS and enclosed spaces.

絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?絛?

Review. I'm not going to threaten you, it's just not worth the time.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to continue this but... I GOT A REVIEW! I know this will sound creepy but i want to hug you DathomiranAuthorRoamer! I can't tell you what it felt like to look on the computer and see that i actually got a review. sniff. Thank you. You made my month. To answer your question, no i can't get the actual preview footage, but in my defense i havn't tried for 3 days straight.

I appologise if this chapter sucks, but it reminds me of my insane friend coffee deprived.

Coffee. That's what I need. LOTS of coffee. I trudge along to the espresso machine massaging my migraine. Stupid computer. Stupid internet. Thinks it's SO big.

($$$&$#

I look at the machine which is about to give me its liquid gold. I press the button and wait. I press it again. Wait a second. It's not working!

&$&($#&&&$(&$#$#

Jacen walks in and up to the machine. He glances at me, very quickly mind you. Ahh, he must have talked to his brother. He looks back at the machine, presses 3 buttons, hits it once and it works PERFECTLY! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THE WORLD! I scream inside.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Jacen turns and looks over at me again, only now I'm screaming. He opens his mouth, as if to say some sort of worldly wisdom, or even the saying which killed his brother. He quickly thinks better of it and starts to walk away.

"Stop. Right. NOW. Or your girlfriends gonna be REAL upset."

He stops and turns around, slowly.

"Yes my beloved Aunt Mara?"

I growl. He gulps.

"Make. It Work. NOW!"

"Of Course. I would never think of doing anything BUT making it work."

He looks stressed, uptight. Good. He starts to babble. He is no doubt thinking of how many times I tried to kill Skywalker.

"It's really temperamental. Sometimes you have to punch it."

"I'll show you temperamental. Shut up and make it work."

Jacen gulps again. The machine dispenses the coffee into a large cup. I take the coffee off of Jacen and take a massive swig.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

Jacen slowly creeps towards the door. Just like his little brother. I smirk. I'm thinking evil thoughts. I shouldn't think evil thoughts. I should banish evil thoughts……..But where's the fun in being good?

"So, how is your girlfriend Jacen?"

He looks at me, wild with fear, shocked to his core.

"Will Tenel Ka be happy that you lived through this little experience?"

He blushes then runs from the room.

Jacen ran out of the room and straight into Anakin. They both spoke at the same time. "Mara."

Jaina and Tenel Ka looked on.

"My brothers are weird," Jaina said matter of factly.

"That, my friend, is a fact."

They watched as the boys went on talking about possessed aunts.

Please review. It will make me feel even more loved.


End file.
